


Reprieve

by JumanjiiCostco



Series: Tumblr Prompts (CR) [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, beau really misses molly okay, spoilers for anyone not up to episode 26 of campaign 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumanjiiCostco/pseuds/JumanjiiCostco
Summary: Caduceus does his job really fucking well--and Beau is the first to notice.





	Reprieve

“You look like an asshole.” There’s no venom in it, she can’t manage it. He looks exactly the same as he did before, as bright and alive. Caduceus really did an amazing job bringing him back. There’s no venom in her voice because it’s muffled, choked and full of the tears she’s trying so fucking hard not to cry. 

He just looks at her, and there’s a half-grin on his face, and his stupid carnival glass swords are just sitting there and his stupid circus man face is smug as all fuck and she wants to cry even more. Because he’s right there. Because he’s breathing and he’s grinning and for everything in her, Beau can’t bring herself to be mad about how smug Mollymauk Tealeaf is. 

She missed him too fucking much. 

Nott hasn’t come to yet, and Caleb’s so focused on her that he hasn’t had time to notice yet. That he hasn’t had time to see. Fjord and Jester are just clinging to each other, desperate for this one second of safety, a reprieve from the hell they’ve been through. Yasha’s been gone for so long. Caduceus stands back, watching the sun set over the hill and cast long reds and deep oranges across the sky, like he hasn’t just done the most goddamn amazing thing. For this singular moment, with everyone else’s attention divided, they’re alone. 

Molly stoops down, picks one of his blades from the disturbed ground, runs his fingertip along the tip. A trail of red starts down his palm, first a slow trickle, and then a vibrant stream. His grin widens.

~~Mollymauk is alive.~~  

He speaks like he’s testing it, like this is the real proving moment. This makes or breaks it all. Maybe it does. “All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes.’ 

Beau laughs, sharp and stark and loud, feels her barely-healed lip split open all over again as blood trickles down her lips and into her mouth. 

They’re not alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @jumanjiicostco. I am literally always taking prompts. Always. I promise.


End file.
